


Sea of Tranquility

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Gen, Human, I Don't Even Know, Outer Space, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Been reading up on the Apollo missions (again) and got inspired.   Enjoy :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Sea of Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> Been reading up on the Apollo missions (again) and got inspired. Enjoy :=)

******

**The Moon  
1971...**

The regolith shifted under Alex's boots as she looked around, seeing nothing but craters, rocks, and the silvery, powdery dust.

" _Danvers, you see anything yet?_ " Commander Henshaw asked.

"Nothing yet," Alex replied, her voice echoing inside her helmet "you sure we're not being pranked?"

" _Mission Control says that they definitely picked up something come down in a controlled descent,_ " Henshaw replied " _who knows, maybe the Russians finally made it here after all_ "

"Maybe," Alex admitted "but, I still don't see--wait, I got something" squinting she could suddenly make out movement towards her left.

" _Be careful_ " Henshaw warned.

"Copy that" turning, Alex slowly made her way towards the flashes of movement, having to hop in order to get the bulky spacesuit moving even in the lower Lunar gravity. Turning around past a large bolder she froze, watching as a lone cosmonaut finished planting the Soviet flag into the Lunar soil.

Remaining where she was, Alex watched the sight for a moment. The Soviet lunar lander was smaller than the LM, probably only big enough for one person and some equipment, while the cosmonaut--presumably the lander's pilot--was dressed in a similar suit to Alex's own that aside from the obvious Soviet patch on the arm was virtually identical in design (and Alex wondered if there hadn't been some espionage involved in the making of it).

Finished securing the flagpole, the cosmonaut turned, visibly jerking back in surprise and shock at seeing Alex standing there a few feet away.

For a moment neither of them moved.

Then, feeling somewhat silly, Alex slowly raised a hand and waved.

After a moment, the cosmonaut tentatively waved back and then took a step forwards, bounding over closer towards Alex, throwing up tiny clouds of lunar dust as they did so. Slowly reaching up, they raised the visor on their helmet, revealing a woman's face.

Repeating the gesture, Alex raised her own visor.

For a moment the two women stood there, staring at each other across the void. Taking the initiative, Alex slowly bent down and carefully drew her name in the dust, then pointed at it and then herself. Watching her, the cosmonaut frowned before she too bent down and wrote something in the dust as well.

ASTRA

Straightening up, the cosmonaut tapped her chest, clearly her name was Astra. Reaching up to her suit's collar, Astra's fingers began tapping some kind of switch, and Alex jumped as a burst of static filled her headset.

" _Chto zdes' delayet myshka vrode tebya?_ " a woman's voice suddenly asked ( _what's a little mouse like you doing here?_ ), a teasing quality to its tone.

Alex didn't speak Russian, but the teasing tone had her grinning despite herself, even as Astra turned suddenly, clearly hearing a call over her radio. Turning, she hesitantly waved before turning back to the lunar lander.

" _Danvers, report!_ " Commander Henshaw's voice suddenly barked out.

"I'm fine, sir," Alex replied "but, it looks like the Russians got here"

" _What are they doing?_ "

Alex shrugged.

"The same things we are" she admitted as she slowly made her way back towards the landing site, making a mental note to look up the mysterious Astra when they got back to Earth...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> As of 2021, the Soviet Union and its successor the Russian Federation has never sent a person to the moon, but the USSR was the first nation to send several probes and rovers to the moon. The Soviet lunar lander--of which only five models still exist--was never sent into space and was much smaller than the American LM, having only room for one person. Also, in order to get from the command module to the lander, the cosmonaut--unlike the American astronauts--had to actually exit the command module and spacewalk to the lander, whereas the Americans had a nice tunnel to easily crawl through.
> 
> None of the Apollo astronauts were women, meaning that no women have ever set foot on the moon. Yet that is :=)
> 
> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
